1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motor locking mechanism in a disc unit employing therein a photomagnetic disc or the like. Such a mechanism can prevent an optical pickup mounted on the linear motor from being damaged by making the linear motor unmoved when the disc unit is moved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A linear motor movably disposed in a disc unit is usually kept unmoved when the disc unit is moved from one location to another. If the linear motor is left free without being locked, it would occasionally strike a frame. Accordingly, there is the danger of destroying an optical pickup provided on the linear motor.
FIGS. 1 and 2 depict conventional mechanisms for locking the linear motor.
In the mechanism as shown in FIG. 1, a locking bar 2 for exclusive use is inserted into a disc unit 1 from behind and pushes a linear motor 3 accommodated in the disc unit 1 against a frame 4 to lock it.
The mechanism of FIG. 2 employs a locking car tridge 6 provided with biasing member 5. In this mechanism, when the locking cartridge 6 is brought into operation, the biasing member 5 depresses the linear motor 3 from above to lock it.
Furthermore, a mechanism (not shown) employing an electric actuator such as a solenoid or the like has been proposed, in which the actuator is brought into contact with the linear motor to lock it when a power source is switched off.
However, these mechanisms inevitably require the lock bar 2 for exclusive use, the locking cartridge 6 or the like, thereby increasing the number of parts. Accordingly, such mechanisms are disadvantageous in that they are relatively costly and troublesome in management. Besides, the conventional mechanism include the danger of damaging the disc unit by switching on the power source when the linear motor is locked.